Harry Potter and the Prochecy of Darkness
by K. Ra
Summary: R+R HP/OC


Harry Potter and the Prophecy of Darkness

Chapter 1: Madam Mumfrey

            The school itself is in the midst of a very boggy swamp. So much so, that the villagers around the school never bothered to go and explore the area, if they had, they would have been very shocked to find a large garden in the center of the bog and in the middle of the garden, a huge white castle. 

The castle was a nice one as castles go, with large towers and posts, it was gorgeous, a gold banner hung over the main gates, writtein on it in gorgeous shimmering writing it read; 'Madam Mumfrey's Academy for Witches', for that was what it was. Madam Mumfrey's Academy for Witches. 

It was surrounded by the school gardens which grew some of the most exotic and gorgeous plants you had ever seen, with flowers blossoming in all sorts of colors. 

It was a gorgeous school, and through December to August it could be found with giggling, whispering and gossiping girls, dressed in the school uniform, a white or a black robe over the opposite color dress underneath. The school colors were simply black and white. That's all there were, black and white, for that was all the headmaster believed in.

Madam Mumfrey's great great great great granddaughter was the headmaster at the school. She was quite old but still held on to some of her young charm, She was slim and rather on the short side, her blonde hair turning white but still swept up into a high bun, she had tilted blue eyes and always word silver. 'Silver' she said, 'because I am neither dark nor pure.' 

None of the other Mumfreys had been either. 

There were two houses you could be on at the school, Dark or Pure. You were picked to go in your first year, when you were about six. From then on the girls were trained specially in their art, if you were on Dark, you practiced curses, dark arts and dueling. If you were on Pure, you practiced healing, potions, and herbology, where you took care of the school's gardens.

Girls on dark where surely destined to be masters of the Dark arts. Those on Pure would be excellent at healing. So it had gone on for many years and this Madam Mumfrey was not about to change a blessed thin. No, she would continue her training in her specific arts, she felt she must keep on the family traditions. She would continue training these special witches from young ages. Because oh no, this was not a school for just any old witch. You had to be showing powers at a very young age, but if you did, oh how she put you to work, that was exactly what had crossed her mind when young Jezebel was sitting in the large armchair for her interview to enter the school.

She was six, not uncommon for girls to start at six, no not at all. She had slick black hair, which was tied into two neat pigtails. Her green eyes sparkled mischievously behind narrow gold spectacles which suited her well, a spray of freckles were across her red nose. She had a bright smile with the absence of her two front teeth, she had obviously just lost them and as a result had a slight lisp, one that she would no doubt grow out as soon as her teeth grew in. Her short legs stuck out past the chair and she swung them with all her might, bouncing her hands on the arms of the chair. She was dressed in blue robes with gold fringe and had gold fringe around each pigtail.

"Good afternoon." Madam Mumfrey said with a gentle smile, as Jezebel stared wide-eyed at her. "What's your name?"

"Jethabel." She said, looking quizzically.

"That's a nice name." Madam Mumfrey said with a smile, tapping her wand lightly on the desk, causing it to give out white sparks and Jezebel to watch interested. "You can call me Madam Mumfrey."

"Kay." Jezebel said, watching the wand. "I can do that." She declared proudly, pointing to the wand. "Ith eathy." 

Now this was what Madam Mumfrey had been waiting for, she regarded the girl curiously. "Can you show me?" 

"I don't have a wand for mythelf." Jezebel said matter-of-factly, looking enviously at the wand. "But I want one."

"Well, if you can show me your magic, you'll have a wand of your very own and you can go to a school!"

"A magic thool? But thats for big kiths."

"Yes but very special little girls can sometimes go to my special school." Madam Mumfrey said patiently, handing Jezebel the wand. "So show me what you can do."

Jezebel nodded sternly, she kneeled on the large armchair, holding the wand in her hand, her brow furrowed in concentration. "Mmm…I know one thell." She said, looking nervously up. "But I learn real good." "I bet you do." Madam Mumfrey said with a nod, "Why don't you show me your spell."

Jezebel waved the wand around announcing in a demanding voice, "_Wingardium Leviotha!"_ Rolling her tongue in just the right way, but nothing happen. She frowned, "I uthed to be able to do it. But my teeths fell out now I can't."

Madam Mumfrey chuckled to herself, Wingardium Leviosa required accurate saying, so with her lisps she had ruined the spell. "All right Jezebel, lets try a different spell," She took her wand from the tearing-up Jezebel, and began to wave it in slow motion. "Repeat after me…_Petri…ficus……totalus!'_  She pointed the wand at Jezebel whose arms jerked to her side and she fell over in the chair awkwardly, she chuckled and then pointed the wand again, laughing as Jezebel untwisted herself. She handed Jezebel the wand, Jezebel's green eyes were blazing hatred. She grabbed the wand and pointed it at Madame Mumfrey. "PETRIFICUTH TOTALUTH!"

Madame's eyes widened as it felt as if she were being grabbed by some invisble hand and being pulled together like a doll. Her mouth was being clamped closed, her eyes were wide. _'Normally the children's spells might make movement uncomfortable but never has it worked like when an adult wizard does it.'_  

Jezebel blinked at her and lowered the wand, "Thorry." She sighed and pointed, murmuring something under her breath.

Madam let out a long sigh after she had been release, her eyes wide and an amazed expression on her face. "Jezebel, have your spells always been that good?" "Uh…I gueth, I made my ball go through the roof once by athident. My mummy got real mad." "Oh all right." Madam collapsed onto her seat, staring at this little girl. "You are destined for great things." She mumbled, running a hand through her white hair. 

"Whath's 'desthiny'?" Jezebel asked, bouncing her feet up and down, still not managing to reach the ground. "Ith it bad?"

**********

"No it's not bad!" Amber snapped impatiently, staring at her best friend Jezebel as she lay on her own canopy bed which was on the other side of the room opposite Amber's own one. "Well it depends how you look at it!"

Jezebel sighed and shook her head. Running a hand through her jet black hair, "I don't want to leave here. I've been here ever since I was little." She looked around the room, it was large and it's walls were painted white, it had two pink canopy beds with white curtains which had been pulled to the side so they could talk, white trunks in front of them for clothing. A white cabinet as standing on one side, visible on the open shelves were gold awards, souvenirs and just about everything else, a picture of a younger Jezebel sat on top of golden night table. Large golden chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling and a desktop was pushed up against one of the large windows so the castle's gardens were visible. 

Jezebel walked over to that window, placing a flat hand against the glass, watching as a young Herbology class ran through the garden, laughing animatedly. The black and white robes forming patterns.

Amber sighed. Looking at Jezebel, shaking her head. Jezebel was short and thin, giving her a somewhat cute appearance, if she ever knew any boys they would have been attracted to her. Her black hair was growing long and was braided into two long pigtails which had gold entwined in them, her green eyes were tilted and thin, outlined in black eye shadow. Her glasses were cute and suited her. Her face was thin and narrow and she was over all very attractive, but then she always had her nose buried in her books and she never had a chance to moan over the fact there were no boys in her school unlike the other girls her age who complained every chance they got, but now she had just finished her exams, and she was…finished, she had been there for seven years now and now she was done. It just wasn't right to her.

Amber shook her own golden curls furiously, she herself had a thin face but was tall unlike her friend. She had bright brown eyes that were always wide and excited. Her body wasn't anything to brag about unlike Jezebel and she was always jealous of her friend though she hated to admit it. She however couldn't help but feel sorry for Jezebel. "We'll still be together." She added; "We'll still be buds, at least we aren't going to different schools."

Jezebel unraveled the letter she and Amber had both received, along with a handful of others. "Hogworts." She mumbled, sighing in contentment. "And it's a mixed school." "I know!" Amber gushed, clapping her hands. "There'll be boys and…" She trailed off, Jezebel was looking at the sky miserably. "I'm gonna miss Madam Mumfrey." She mumbled, looking at Amber who nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, she was great." She broke out into smile again, bouncing off the bed, "But guess what! Professor Dumbledore is supposed to be absolutely amazing! And…" She trailed off; then dropped her voice a considerable level. "We'll be safe from You-know-who." "Why?" Jezebel asked, messing up her face. "I don't understand. What makes Hogworts so special."

Jezebel bounced from foot to foot excitedly, "I've been doing research!" She announced, "And I learned that…" She dropped her voice even more. "That You-Know-Who is afraid of Dumbledore _and_ we're gonna be only one year behind…" She trailed off again, looking around nervously. "Harry Potter."


End file.
